My First Choice
by prettylittlefanfic
Summary: Spencer and Toby were everyone's favorite Rosewood High sweethearts. But what happens when high school ends, and Toby leaves Spencer for a girl he meets in college. At age 24, Spencer is the owner of a multi-million dollar company and seems to have everything a girl could ever want. Yet she still feels empty because of the shaggy haired boy who gave her butterflies when she was 16.
1. Chapter 1

"Goodmorning beautiful" Toby sighed as he leaned over and kissed the woman he loved on the cheek.

"Hm, I'm never going to get used to how great this feels. Waking up to those beautifulThe blond haired, brown eyed girl sighed as she placed a kiss on Toby's plump lips.

"I know, I can't believe we are finally out of collage! We're free" Toby exclaimed in utter bliss, he leaned his head back on his pillow and gazed at his dorm room cieling. It had just occured to him that this may be the last time he will sleep in this room.

Toby had loved college, it had been everything he had ever dreamed of. He instantly found an amazing group of friends on the very first day, and fitting in hadn't been a problem- unlike in high school. College opened up new doors for the promising carpenter, it gave him the fresh slate that he has always wanted. And somewhere along the way, he met Riley.

Riley was a beautiful blond girl who he met through friends at a dorm party one night during his sophomore year. Toby had instantly fell in love with her bright smile, and beautiful charisma. The two instantly clicked and shared a lot of common interests, as she had gone to Penn state for a architecture degree.

"You know we should really be packing up our things. They want us out by five tonight" Riley sighed as she propped her self up on her forearm and faced Toby.

"I know. I was just thinking" Toby admitted.

"About what babe?"

"I know this is sudden, but how would you like to move back to rosewood with me. My parents left the house to my step sister and I for after we graduate, but she is studying abroad in Austria right now. So basically we would have the house to ourselves. What do you say?" Toby asked nervously.

A huge smile emulated from ear to ear on his rosey cheeked girlfriend, "Oh Toby that sounds perfect!" Riley scooted over and lodged heself into Toby's embrace.

Spencer Hastings adjusted her form fitting pencil skirt upon her slim, endless legs and clicked her left heel against the hardwood floors of Hastings Law.

"I refuse to accept your claim. I will not let my client plead guilty to a crime he did not commit! That man is innocent, and I will prove it in court next wednesday. See you there!" Spencer snapped as she hung up on the lawyer and slamed the phone back onto it's holder.

Spencer's gazed around her firm. Outside the closed door of her tidy office, were a collection of cubicles and workers buzzing around the space, delivering papers and typing up reports. She gazed across the building at the large bronze letters that spelt out 'Hastings Law Encorperate' and sighed. Every once an a while she needed to remind herself that this was real and that this was all hers.

Spencer looked back down at the color coded adgenda she had made herself for the day. At 10 she had a corporate meeting to conduct, then she had to train new employees on their computer systems at 11:08. And her afternoon consisted of three more meetings plus a report on the federalist's papers to write.

"Come in" Spencer called when she heard a light knocking on the glass door to her office.

"Here you go Mrs. Hastings. Caramel mochiato with half and half cream and one sugar" Spencer's assistant recited as she handed her boss the caffeine that she would need to survive another grueling day at this place.

"Annie for the one hundreth time, it's Spencer" the brunette smiled as she accepted the warm beverage gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Spencer" Annie blinked as she corrected herself.

"So you have a corporate meeting at 10 to discuss some new Seattle case, and at 11:08 there is a staff meeting about the changes to the computer system and then-."

"Yes I know" Spencer groaned as the hot coffee burned the back of her throat, spencer, being as stubborn as she was couldn't wait for it to cool down before taking a sip.

"Annie why don't you take a seat."

"Am I fired? I'm so sorry, I promise I won't ever call you Mrs. Hastings again. Shoot, I just did didn't I? Was the coffee too dark because I can get-"

"Annie calm down, you know I would never fire you" Spencer smiled as she took a seat at her desk, and faced her assistant.

"I think I'm going to have to leave, and take the rest of the week off" Spencer began. "It's a personal thing. But I trust you to take over the firm in my absence"

Annie's emerald colored eyes expanded to the size of half dollars behind her glasses. "Spencer... I-"

"Annie, you have been my loyal assistant ever since this company was first established. I wouldn't trust it in the hands of anyone else. You'll be fine, and if anything comes up i'm just one phone call away." Spencer alluded to her cell phone which she was shoving in her purse which was now resting on her shoulder.

"Okay Spencer..." Annie said hesitantly at first, "I promise I won't let you down."

"Thank you so much" Spencer hugged the shorter girl as she quickly shuttled her way out of her office, down the long series of elevators and parking lots, and inside her black SUV.

Spencer leaned back against her patent leather seats and exhaled a tensed sigh of relief.

Spencer Hastings was not known to be vey impulsive. She felt more comfortable thinking things out and planning every move she makes to a tee. But what happened back there was one hundred percent impulse.

Truth be told, work was getting to Spencer. She used to live for the long nights and endless hours, but lately it's just felt like too much.

Lately, just the sight of her office, felt like a one hundred pound weight being pressed on her shoulder, and she felt as if a wrinkle was practically being added to her brow with every meeting or conference she attended.

Spencer just needed a break, for once in her life she just needed to take a breath of fresh air and relax.

Spencer pulled her cell phone out of her bag and dialed the number of the the one person she knew that could make her feel better in a time like this.

"Hey Spencer what's going on? Aren't you at work?" Anyone who knew Spencer was aware that she would rarely be able to make or receive a personal call during work, due to all the clientele.

"Um no. Well I guess kinda. Aria I'm in the parking lot" Spencer admitted as she placed her hand to her forehead in defeat.

"Spencer what happened?" Her petite friend asked sympathetically, curiosity stringing through her concearned voice.

"I can book a twelve oclock flight to rosewood. Are you home? Can I come over and explain?" Spencer asked desperately to her best friend.

"Of course Spencer, my home is yours"

"Thank you Aria. I really missed you" Spencer admitted as she hung up the phone. A smile overcame her features for the first time in what feels like forever. She missed her friends, her hometown, she missed being young and carefree. Just the thought of returning to rosewood brightened her mood.


	2. Home is Where the Heart is

After a two and a half hour ride through the backroads of southern Pennsylvania, filled with mad libs, fast food rest stops, and karaoke sing alongs to the glee soundtrack, which Toby still refuses to admit that he likes, the couple arrived at the home where Toby grew up.

The same house in which he used to help his mother bake cookies when he was younger, and threw a baseball around in the front yard with his father. The same home where he learned the news of his mother's death and refused to leave his bedroom for a whole week. The same home that held the memories of Jenna sexually abusing him, the garage explosion, and his father practically disowning him.

"Wow Toby, you grew up here? This place is amazing." Riley exclaimed in awe of the elegant brick ediface, as they unloaded their suitcases from the back of Toby's truck.

"Yeah, this is it" Toby smiled as he grabbed his girlfriend's bag and carried it up the steps of the front porch for her. As much as Toby was excited to live with Riley, and start his new, post college life, Toby wasn't sure he wanted to expose her to his rather unpleasant past. That is why he has been rather hesitant in telling her some of the things that went on in his life during his teenage years.

The two made their way through the front door of the house, and Toby showed Riley around the place, giving her what he called "the grand tour". He walked her through the small rooms of the home, taking his time and sharing some of his favorite childhood memories along the way. Like the time his mother was talking to her friend on the phone while trying to beat eggs for a batch of cookies and she ended up dropping the whole bowl of batter on the ground. At first Mrs. Cavanaugh was mortified, but all it took was one look from her six year old son to bring them both into a fit of laughter.

"Wow, this house holds so many beautiful memories Toby. I'm so thankful that you're willing to share them with me, share the house with me- your heart." She bit her lip nervously and broke their mutual eye contact. "I know how hard it was for you, to loose your mom." Riley finished, bringing her eyes back up to face his.

"Thank you, do you know how much I love you?" Toby asked, a sly grin approaching his otherwise firm features.

The blush that appeared on Riley's face, only gave Toby more motivation to follow through with what he was about to do.

"Well if you love me half as much as I love you, I would say you have got yourself some pretty strong feelings" Riley stated wisely, doing that adorable kink with her eyebrow that she only does when shes trying to be cute.

"Yeah you could say that" Toby mumbled, as he closed the space between their lips with a fiery kiss.

After a few moments Riley broke away, "Hey tour guide, mind taking me upstairs? Preferably your bedroom?"

"I guess I could do that" Toby replied wistfully as he guided the blond up the wooded flight of stairs.

It hadn't occured to Toby that he had not been in his bedroom since the day he left for college. He didn't really care for his family much, so during break he would stay with friends and spend most of his time working. But the moment Toby walked into the small room, he was struck with an array of memories. It was amazing how much four white walls could hold.

His navy blue comfortor was neatly arranged on the twin sized bed, which lay below a shelf filled with trophies for sports that Toby was never any good at. It hadn't looked like anyone had stepped foot in this room in his absence. There was still an empty water bottle on the ground, along with a few articles of clothing. Some spare change sat on the top of his wooden dresser, along with a few books that he had read in his spare time, and a picture frame.

"You played baseball?" Riley asked out of the blue, as she gazed up at the shelf of trophies, "for some reason, I can't picture that" she chuckled.

"I barely did" Toby answered lightly, "lets just say I was that kid who made sand castles in the outfield."

This caused Riley to smile, and remove herself from underneath Toby's arm to explore the rest of his room.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to the picture frame that sat smack in the middle of his dresser top. It was a photo of Toby, carrying a cute brunette on his back. The both of them were smiling to each other, and you could practically see the gigles that were escaping their mouths and being freed into the spring air.

"Who's this?" Riley asked curiously. She didn't sound mad or upset, just curious.

"Her name is Spencer" Toby answered as he looked at the photo that Riley was holding. "We dated in high school."

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Toby was worried that Riely would be angry or upset with him and he prepared to explain to her why he never took the photo down.

"She's beautiful" Was all Riley said as she gazed down at the framed picture that she held in her hand. The blond analysed everything from the way Spencer's hands were locked around Toby's chest, to the couple's matching chin dimples.

"Yeah, but do you know who else is beautiful?" Toby asked lovingly as he took the photo out of Riley's hands and placed it face down on the top of his dresser. "You." He smiled. "You're the only girl in my life right now, and thats exactly the way I like it"

**Please leave a review so I know if I should update this or not! Next chapter will have more Spencer in it I promise, thanks for all the support. Xoxo**


	3. Lights will Guide you Home

Aria Mongomery put down her book and rushed to the door after she heard the bell ring. She knew that it must be Spencer due to their chat on the phone that morning.

"Aria! I've missed you so much" The taller girl practically squealed as the door was opened by Aria. Spencer dropped her bag and the two friends immediately embraced in a long hug. It had only been around two months since the friends had seen each other last, but to them, who used to spend practically every moment together, the break had felt like a lifetime.

Aria quickly shuttled her best friend through the door of her new appartment, and the girls sat down and began to talk. Aria talked about her new job as a stay at home artist. She had set up a website called Aria's Art, where she posted photos of her work, and then ships the paintings and sculptures to buyers around the world. This was big news since Spencer knew about Aria's prior struggles with finding a job after she graduated college with an Art major. Spencer had always reassured her friend that work would come, and that she was always welcome to work as an assistant or something at Hastings Law. Spencer was so happy for Aria's luck with finding a job in which she could support herself and still be happy.

"Aria that's amazing! I can tell how happy you are just by the look in your eyes"

"Yeah, its amazing."Aria stated, as she took a sip of the tea that she had made for them before Spencer had arrived. "What about you Miss Hastings" Aria giggled, "are you happy?"

Spencer looked down at her mug for a moment. Was she? Who was she kidding, she was Spencer Hastings. The same Spencer Hastings who graduated law school two years early to start her own company that just recently went glabal. The same girl who proved her family wrong, and finally made them proud of her. Spemcer had achieved what many people said was impossible, it would be selfish to call herself anything but happy.

"Yeah, I am" Spencer flashed a smile at her best friend as she finished off the last sip of her chai tea and set it down on the wooden coffee table. "So give me the update on Emily and Hanna!" Spencer urged.

"Have you been getting Emily's emails? She is having a blast in Spain with Paige, although I miss them dearly" Aria informed.

"Yeah I have, what she's doing is amazing" it was so Emily to take a year off university to travel the world and build houses in third world countries. That's just the kind of person she was.

"And Hanna moved with Caleb up in Ravenswood. She visits me a lot thoigh since the commute isn't bad."

"That's great" Spencer smiled, she wished that she had time to visit more often. "I could go for a Hanna shopping session right now, my style needs a serious upgrade" Spencer admitted as she looked down at her grey pencil skirt and black buisness formal blazer.

"I was actually just going to ask if you wanted to run a few errands with me? I need the go to the mall for some new art supplies, we could stop by the brew on the way there, and I need a new book for work, so maybe we could go to the library too."

"Yes that sounds awesome" Spencer replied, she was excited to get a chance to see Rosewood again, walk the neatly paved sidewalks, and have the scent of sweet grass flowing through her lungs. Maybe it would help clear her head. It felt like yesterday that Spencer and her girl gang were stopping by the brew to pick up coffees on the way to school. Or having study dates at the local library, while trying to decode the mysterious A's identity. At the time, Spencer would have never admitted it, but she actually qas starting to miss high school. Even with all the A drama, school pressures, and crazy family expectations included. At least she sort of had a family back then, the most amazing group of friends she could ask for, and a boyfriend.

"Hey Ar, can I ask you something?" Spencer asked her friend as they continued on with their errands, on their way to the last stop; the library.

"Sure" Aria replied curiosly, her head turning away from the road to face Spencer.

"Do you ever miss high school? Like I know that sounds crazy because of all that we went through but just... I don't know never mind" Spencer finished quickly before turning her head so she was facing the window to hide her reddning cheeks.

There was a long pause between Aria and Spencer, which was rare, since they were usually in a constant state of conversation and there wasn't much that they couldn't talk to each other about. Its strange actually, after the whole A team buisness was over with, it sort of grew to be a touchy subject for the girls. Each of them had to recover from the trauma in their own way, and it was hard for them to fully understand that at the time. Not to mention that Aria had had the worst end of the stick, considering what Ezra did to her.

"Yeah" Aria replied quietly. Her eyes were trained to the road, her knuckles practically turning white due to how hard she had them clamped to the steering wheel. "I miss spending as much time with you, Em, and Hanna as we got to back then" Aria responded.

"Me too, look Aria I'm sorry for bringing it up, ive obviously upset you. I just wanted to know that I wasn't the only one."

"No it's okay. I'm actually glad you brought it up. It doesn't mean I want to talk about it" She chuckled lightheartedly, keeping her eyes trained to the road "but it's kinda creepy how everyone knows what happened, but no one will acknowledge it. I know they're trying to be respectful and all but it's not doing anything for me to pretend it didn't happen."

"I know how you feel. When I got out of Radley, everyone was treating me like a piece of broken glass. I know its been tough on you, and I haven't been there as much as I should have been. But i know your going to get through this Aria, in fact if it were up to me I'd say you have already taken the first step to recovery."

"What- why do you say that?" Aria asked, curiosity streaming through her vocal chords.

"Because of what you just said, acknowledging the fact that the trauma happened, is the first step to emotional recovery, according to most statistics."

The light blue camry came to a smooth hault as they approached the last stop to their journey. Aria turned to Spencer with a few tears brimming in her hazel eyes. "Thank you for saying that" she laughed a little, feeling ridiculous for crying and attempting to whipe away the tears, "god damnit Spencer Hastings how do you always know the right thing to say" the two of them laughed and embraced each other in the best to their ability, which involved leaning over the car's seat.

"Team Sparia?"

"Team Sparia for life"

The girls whiped their teary eyes and headed into the library so Aria could check out a cultural paintings book for work. After a while, looking around turned into fooling around. Before long Spencer was popping out of an isle and scaring Aria. This caused the petite brunette to squeal, and they both broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter. Their little trick ended with the librarian scolding them, and they recieved a couple dirty looks from the other library goers.

"To be honest with you Aria, I lied to you today" Spencer kept her gaze straight ahead at the horizon, "you know... when you asked if I was happy" she gulped. The two girls had came home from their shopping adventures and were now sitting out on Aria's front porch talking.

Aria looked over at her supportively, "I kind of figured Spence. You may be a good liar, but you can't fool me"

Spencer smiled solemnly "It's silly really, it's just I feel like something's missing. The company's doing better than it ever has and I should be extatic! But... there's this void in my heart and no matter what I do, I can't fill it you know? Like for the first time in my adult life, work doesn't feel like the most important thing anymore."

Aria sighed and looked at her beaitiful best friend "I know that your parents have taught you differently, but trust me when I tell you this. Work is work and money is money, but if you're unhappy then what's the point? Follow your heart Spencer and when you do, everything else will fall into place."

"I think your right, Aria. Today has been the first day in monthes that I've actually felt happy, and i've been thinking, what if i moved back here to Rosewood" Spencer sighed, resting her chin in her hands. "I know that sounds crazy, but it really wouldn't be that difficult. I've been told to open up new offices anyway, so what if I built one here, in Rosewood? And I could find a new place to stay and-"

"Woah Spence, slow down. Are you sure this is what you want?" Aria asked. "Beacause as happy as hearing you say that makes me, The Spencer Hastings I know, has a incredibly successful company up in New York, and is completely aware of the ramifications that this could cause if it doesn't end well."

"I've spent too much of my life putting work before what I love, and what makes me happy. I can do this, and It's going to be worth it."

**I know you guys are all waiting for spoby, but don't worry were getting there! possibly by next chapter (hint hint) So stay tuned and leave a review if you want a quicker update! Xoxo**


	4. Ghosts from my Past

4:06 am, the electronic alarm clock that sat at Toby Cavanaugh's nightstand read. The same alarm clock that used to wake him up for school every morning only four years back.

After spending the rest of the evening unpacking their things, and doing some settling in, the couple fell asleep peacefully in Toby's old bed. Riley was cozily cacooned inside of Toby's muscular arms, her soft breathing hitting against his bare abdomen. Although Toby hadn't had a problem falling to sleep then, his mind had awakened him many hours later for unknown reasons.

It was rare for Toby to have trouble with sleep, normally he slept like a baby. But after nearly an hour of attempting to retire his eyelids, he gave up and he came to the conclusion that there was no use trying. Toby carefully slid out of Riley's grasp and quietly crept out of the room and down the stairs.

He grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water, for some reason tap had always tasted better to him then bottled water. He sat at the kitchen table and watched the dark sky slowly light up as the early hours of the morning passed by. Toby thought about many things, it started with Riley, and the new life that he couldn't wait to start with her. Then his thoughts drifted to his family, and although there were many good memories made in this house as he was growing up, there was an equal amount of bad ones- maybe even more.

After Toby's mom had died, no one knew how to handle it- I mean who teaches you how to work through the death of your mother? Toby, at an age of fourteen was in so much pain that he completely lost all interest in anything school related, including his grades and any social life that he once had. To make matters worse, Toby's father began to completely ingnoor him, and it wasn't long before he remarried and Jenna moved into the house. Toby couldn't go to school without hearing people call him a freak or do stupid stuff like spraypaint on his locker, and then he got to go home, where Jenna would manipulate an abuse him. Toby had been in such a dark place then, and even though he knew that moving here was meant to be a fresh start, he couldn't help but experience a flash from the past.

Suddenly Toby got the urge to get up out of his seat and walk over to his front window. He pulled the white shades back and looked out at the big house that was situated directly across from his own- the house that used to belong to Spencer Hastings.

_Flashback_

"Toby, stop!" Spencer giggled as the two high school seniors lay on the couch of the aspiring carpenter's loft, and Toby tickled the little brunette. The two of them were on a natural high from all the excitement of graduation day, and they were both experiencing a little buzz thanks to Hanna's after party. Spencer had kicked off her heels and let her curly locks sway freely upon her back.

"Spencer I can't believe we're finally high school gradates!" Toby exclaimed as he stopped the tickle fest and pulled the brunett into a hug.

"I know! Walking into Rosewood high on the first day of freshman year feels like yesterday- but at the same time, it feels like a whole lifetime ago."

"A lot can change in four years"

"Your right" Spencer replied. Pulling out of the hug, and looking down at her hands. Her mood had grown more serious. For the past couple of weeks a question had been burning a hole through her head, and it was finally time to adress it.

"Toby can I ask you something?"

"Sure love, anything"

"What are we going to do about us? I mean I'm going to New York for college and your staying here in Pennsylvania." Spencer asked nervously. "I just don't want anything to change between us."

"Spencer, of course things are going to change. I'm not going to have the privilege of seeing your beautiful face every day, or knowing that whenever I want to see you, you're literally right next door." Toby began. "But between you and me? Spence, I could go years withought seeing you and my love for you wouldn't wobble."

"I know, I could too. But don't you think it's going to be hard keeping up with our relationship when we will only be able to see each other like three times a year?"

"Sure it will be hard, but we'll make it work, we always do"

"You say that now... but college is different."

"Are you suggesting that we should break up?" Toby asked, hurt and confussion written all over his face and in his tone.

Spencer remained silent. She didn't know what she was trying to say, she was just trying to think realistically about this. She thought that being honest with Toby from the get-go would be easier than having the break up happen over the phone, when they were 200 miles apart.

"Spencer, I know we can get through this. It's only four years."

"I don't know Toby, why don't we just take a little break, see how we feel after college ends?"

"But I don't want to take a break Spencer. I want you, and I can't spend a single second pretending like I don't. Your the girl I love and I can't imagine where I would be without you."

"Toby, all I'm saying is that we should take a break. I'll be right here when college ends, and if we still feel the same way about each other then we will know that what we have is true." Spencer insisted as tears cascaded down her face, she gathered up her purse and headed for the door.

Toby wanted to get up, to pull her back into his arms and tell her that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was always going t be his girl. But it occurred to him for the first time, that this is what she wanted. Spencer had such a promising future ahead of her, why would she want to date somebody like him? So Toby sat there as the girl that had spent the last two years becoming the stars to his sky his sky, kissed him on the forehead then left without another word.

_End flashback_

Toby sat at the window, his face resembling one of a ghost because of how lost in thought he was. The brunette's words ran through his head over and over again like a broken record; "I'll be right here when college ends, and if you still have feelings for me then we will know that what we have is true". Toby glared over at the estate that sat directly in his view. Toby had been asking himself the same questions for the last four years. Would she be there? Would he ever see her again? Was what they had real? I guess he had his answer.

Aria exited the screen door to accompany her best friend on the porch swing outside her house.

"You have no idea how amazing this feels" Spencer smiled as she scooted over to make room for the petite brunette on the wooden swing. "Not being at work, getting to enjoy a warm cup of coffee, while watching the morning glories blossom and hear the birds chirping."

It had been about a week since Spencer had first made her ambitious trip down to Rosewood Pennsylvania. In that one week's time, she managed to get attached to her hometown, shop around for appartments in the area, and call up her company to tell them about the location change and that they were to start relocating on Monday. Some may have called Spencer foolish, or a horrible buisness woman, but she didn't care. Spencer was aware that having a firm in Rosewood would be difficult, since it was no where near the market size of New York city. But it was going to work out, she could feel it.

"So what do you think, the lodge appartments near the bay on the outskirts of Rosewood? Or the ones in the center of town that are more convenient, but have a less impressive view?" Spencer asked as she sipped her caffeinated drink and peered out into the evening sky.

"I don't know Spence... you do know that there's no rush. I mean I know you want to be independent and all but there is so much on your plate right now, why don't you just forget about the appartment for a while and stay here? It's no secret that I love your company." Aria admitted.

"Are you sure? That's such a big thing to ask from you-"

"Your not asking, im offering. Besides how could you pass up being roomates with your best friend?"

"Thank you so much Ar" Spencer wrapped her friend up in a tight hug.

"Hey Spence? I wanted to tell you something"

"Anything" Spencer replied, pulling out of the embrace and looking seriously into the girl's emerald colored eyes.

"Well I saw someone at the grocery store today while I was picking up some things for dinner..." Aria started hesitantly, "It was Toby."

"Oh" Spencer breathed out surprisedly, she had not seen that one comming. "I should have figured he would be back in town, he must have just graduated" Spencer conspired out loud.

"Yeah, and he was saying something like how he's been in touch with Caleb. And apparently Caleb and Hanna want to have us all over this Saturday, so we can all catch up and have a nice dinner together."

"Wait how did Toby know I was in town?"

"He had no idea. I had to tell him, and that's when he brought up the get together."

"Oh..." Was all that Spencer could think to say. She knew the day would come where she would see Toby Cavanaugh again, but she didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Do you still have feelings for Toby? I know you guys didnt end very well, but is he what lead you back home?" Aria asked, a look of realization appearing on her face.

"No! Aria! That is not what is going on here. I'm not some love drunk girl who's running around the country and putting my life, company, and humanity on the line for some guy I dated once- a very long time ago. I came back for me."

"Are you sure you did? I'm not mad at you, and I'm not going to judge you either Spence. I just want you to be honest with me, do you still love Toby Cavanaugh?"

Spencer huffed and threw her hands down to her lap in frustration. "Look I don't know what I like, let alone love. All I know is that this past week has made me feel happier than I have in a long long time, that is what is motivating me to stay."

"Okay okay, I'll back off." Aria surrendered. "I just always thought that you and Toby were soulmates, and that you would end up together. But yet again, I read too much fiction, so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."

Aria's babble caused Spencer to smile, she was in no way offended by what her friend was saying, in fact it was actually kind of nice to hear. Maybe there was some sence to what Aria was saying. What if she did come back for Toby, I mean she had to admit, the timing was impeccable. Even if Spencer hadn't been thinking about Toby when she planned her little get away, maybe he was still lingering in her heart. What if Toby Cavanaugh was the missing piece? The void in her heart that she had been trying so desperately to fill all these years.

"Okay, let's go" Spencer stated suddenly.

"Wha-"

"We should go, on Saturday. I miss Hanna and Caleb, I think it would be nice to reunite with them." Spencer admitted, half truth to what she was saying. The real reason she wanted to go was because she knew that any feelings she was unsure of having for the ocean eyed carpenter, would surely be determined by seeing him. Hopefully reuniting with him would help her figure out what her heart wanted.

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update**


	5. Nice to see you Too

Hanna Marin piped up excitedly when she heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" She chirped to Caleb, her fiance, as he set the kitchen table in preparation for dinner.

"Toby!" Hanna exclaimed when she saw the tall, blue eyed man on the other side of her apparent door. "I missed you!" She squealed as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you too Han!" Toby replied, excitement etched in his tone. "This is my girlfriend, Riley"

"Hey I'm Hanna" The blond greeted herself bubbly as she let the couple inside her home.

"As you probably are aware, i've known Toby since high school. We haven't seen each other in a few months, but we're pretty close. And my fiance is one of Toby's best friends" Hanna explained as she lead them into the kitchen where the two men exchanged a bro hug, and Toby introduced Riley to Caleb.

"I just got a text from Aria, she and Spencer are on their way" Hanna informed the group as they sat around the kitchen counter and began catching up.

Hanna and Riley started to bond after Hanna admitted that she was obsessed with Riley's Tori Burch boots. Before long, the two of them were conversating like they had known each other for years. Toby and Caleb had a lot of catching up to do as well, they were discussing Caleb's new job as a computer engineer and how Toby was scheduled to start his carpentry job on Monday.

Although Toby did look incredibly happy that he was getting to reconnect with his Rosewood friends, Hanna couldn't help but notice that he also looked slightly nervous. Maybe it had to do with the fact that in a meer couple of minutes he would have to introduce Riley to Spencer... but that was just Hanna's guess.

The door bell rang once more and Hanna popped out of her seat for the second time that night to get it, Riley followed behind her. "Oh my gosh they must be here! I can't wait until you meet my bestfriends Aria and Spencer, you're gunna love them" Hanna babbled as the two of them approached the door.

"Spencer's comming? Riley asked curiously. Toby exchanged a nervous glance with Caleb, before he shook his head in responce.

"Good. I was looking foreword to meeting her" Riley smiled sincerely.

Toby released a tense breath of relief, maybe tobight wouldnt ve as awkward as he though it would be.

Toby heard an array of 'hellos', what he pressumed to be hugging, and the sounds of heels clicking against the hard wood floors and towars the kitchen. Toby swollowed and straightened his tie, as he prepared himself to face Spencer Hastings.

Toby looked up from his tie when he saw the four girls enter the kitchen, but in all honesty he only really saw two of them. One of which was his girlfriend; who was conversating with a slim brunette. He listened closely and heard Riley introducing herself to the other girl as Toby's girlfriend.

"Hi Toby and Caleb!" Aria squeeled happily as she went around receiving hugs from the friends she hadn't seen in a while. Caleb pulled Spencer into a big friendly bear hug while Aria was saying hello to Toby. Spencer and Caleb had always had that special kind of bother and sister relationship.

"I missed you Hastings" The computer genious stated.

"Missed you too Rivers" Spencer replied into the man's shoulder.

Toby felt relieved of awkward tension when Spencer removed herself from Caleb's embrace and turned around to face him. The brunette said hello, her pearly white teeth sparkling as she spoke. The girl's looks hadn't changed much, she just appeared more grown up. Her hair had grown longer, but she still kept it styled in loose curls that flowed down her back. She was wearing a casual black dress with a grey cardigan and grey wedges.

"Hi Spence" Toby replied, all nervousness fading away from his mind as the old nickname rolled off his tounge. The girl smile slightly at his use of the nickname. Toby wasn't the only person to call her 'Spence' back in high school, but he had come up with the name and had almost always addressed her as it. It didn't take long for Spencer's friends to catch on to the new name, and it just stuck from then on.

"Where have you been Hastings? It feels like we havent seen you in forever" Caleb asked, stealing her attention away from the ocean eyes of her past, and back to his forever shaggy haircut.

"I've been living in New York for the past two years, working on my company" Spencer decalared. "but I decided to move to Rosewood about a week ago."

"Spencer! That's awesome!" Hanna yelped as she pulled the taller girl into another hug. A huge, emotional smile spread across Spencer's facial features. Spencer couldn't count the number of times that she had been in New York, surrounded by a group of lawyers who could restate the federalists papers or the declaration of independence in their sleep. People that Spencer was supposed to respect, and look up to, yet while in the presence of these stuck up buisness figures, she often found herself missing the prescence of her ditzy blond friend. The friend who although had an incredible sence of style and sass, could barely identify her left from right at times.

"Wait you run a company? You don't mean Hastings law do you?" Riley asked.

Spencer blushed bashfully. She wasn't one to exactly brag about her accomplishments, so people were often shocked to discover that she was with the creater of such a well known company. "Yeah that's me" she replied.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Riley stated in awe. Although the tall blond's words sounded sincere, Spencer couldn't help but notice the strange look that Riley flashed her. Maybe it was just her being paranoid, but Spencer could have sworn that Riley had just smirked at her, as of to say _haha he's mine now._

"Thanks" Spencer replied shortly as she looked away from the Riley. Spencer had never been good at accepting compliments, she could blame her critical parents for that one. The girl had barely gotten a congratulations from her father when the company first opened.

"Well the food's ready, who wants to eat?" Hanna asked the group as she removed the chicken from the oven and placed it on the dining room table.

The friends all took their seats, and Spencer excused herself to go plug in her phone. When she looked at her cell phone's screen she saw 24 missed calls from the firm. Spencer sighed as she declined the notifications and ignored all the texts from Annie. Spencer felt a wave of panicked dizziness wash over her. She took a moment to recompose herself with some deep breaths. The company could wait, the table of friends that she knew would love her no matter what couldn't.

When Spencer returned to the table, she saw that everyone had already taken their seats. Hanna and Caleb were next to each other as well as Toby and Riley. Aria was in between Toby and Caleb, so that only left one seat open for Spencer, right next to Toby. Spencer sat down and silently cursed on behalf of her bad luck.

The group started eating and Hanna began sharing a few stories from high school. Spencer even found herself laughing as Aria brought up the time Hanna had gotten a drink thrown at her in a gay bar one night during junior year.

When talking about high school, the group pretty much had a tacid connection to not bring up A. It was just too emotional and quite a sensitive subject for the girls. Instead, they resorted to sharing the good stories from their past, although those felt far in between.

As everyone began to eat the food that Hanna and Caleb had made, Spencer found herself taking a few bites and then resorting to swishing the dinner around her plate. Maybe it was the food, or the fact that Riley and Toby had been giggling and acting utterly head over heels for each other the entire night, but all of a sudden, her appetite had dropped.

Immediate panic flashed through Spencer's head as she quickly excused herself from the table and resorted to hugging the porcelain bowl in the bathroom down the hall.

Toby watched her leave and automatically understood what was going on. "Hey I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure Spencer is okay" Toby patted Riley's hand as he removed himself from the table. If you had looked close enough you would have noticed a slight eye role from the blond.

Spencer lifted her head up from the toilet seat after her second round of loosing her lunch when she heard someone lightly knocking on the bathroom door. "Aria go away, you don't want to see me like this" Spencer whimpered.

"Spence it's me" Toby said soothingly, let me in."

Back in high school Spencer had this problem which she preferred not to share with many people. When Spencer would get too overwhelmed with school work, A, or any other of the various activities that her life consisted of, she would physically become sick. Spencer knew that something had to be wrong, but being a typic Hastings, she ignoored the problem until Toby found out and made her see a doctor. They discovered that her problems were caused by stress, and from Spencer's tendency to overwork herself. To this day, Toby is the only person to know about this.

Spencer sighed and reached up to open the door. Toby entered the bathroom, closing the door just in time for Spencer to lean down and empty the last of the whar remained in her stomach. Toby placed his warm hand on the small of Spencer's back and rubbed in a circular motion as he used his other arm to reach up and fill her a glass of water.

"Thanks" Spencer groaned as she finished and flushed the disgusting contents of the toilet. The weak brunette leaned herself against the wall for support, as she sipped the water and attempted to regain her strength.

"Is it happening again?" Toby asked after he let her catch her breath and finish the water.

"Is what happening again?" Spencer replied defensively, avoiding the blue eyed man's worrisome gaze.

"Spencer don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about." Toby prodded. "You remember what the doctor said about what overworking yourself can do."

"Toby im fine" Spencer rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go back out there with Riley, I can take care of myself" the brunette spat coldly. Spencer was already embarrassed enough that she got sick at a dinner party, she didn't need her ex boyfriend, who she hadnt spoken to in four years, to barge in and play doctor with her.

"Just because I have Riley in my life doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore" Toby replied, his brow furrowing and his expression becoming more serious.

"We haven't been in touch in four years Toby. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you don't care anymore."

"It's a two way street Spencer. Don't act like it's all my fault that we drifted. You could have called me at any time while we were apart, but you never did." Toby argued.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, You have Riley now, you guys are happy and that's all that matters. I'll be fine, just a little stomach bug. Just give me a minute to wash up and i'll be right out." Spencer rambled. She was so stupid to think that Toby actually still had feelings for her. He was clearly head over heels for his new, gorgeous girlfriend.

Toby got up to leave, but looked back down at Spencer one more time. "Just so we're clear, you dumped me. Stop trying to make me feel guilty for moving on." and without another word, he left, closing the door behind him.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I wanted to make sure this chapter was perfect since it was the first time Spencer and Toby were to be together. If I get enough reviews, I may try to update again this weekend! Tell me what you think**.


End file.
